


Tomorrow Belongs To Me

by ameliasnature



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When "America's favorite couple" splits and Kurt needs comfort and damage control, why is Puck so quick on the uptake?</p>
<p>Link to full summary in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Belongs To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "The Fic I Didn't Write" challenge. The full summary, which has a few minor spoilers for the beginning of the story, can be found [here](http://puckurt.livejournal.com/1690699.html?thread=31853643#t31933003).

Kurt let out a tired sigh. He was finally finished for the day and only wished that Blaine could be too. However, his boyfriend still had another scene and half to shoot so Kurt would go home, make them both some hot chocolate and wait by the fake fire. They both loved pretending it was cold during the winter months, something they never realized they would miss when first moving out to LA.

As he began to remove his makeup, Jenny, his favorite assistant on set, appeared behind him in the mirror.

“Oh, Jenny, you have no idea how glad I am to see you,” he said, giving her his brightest, if tired, smile. “I’ve been deprived and busy all day. Have you seen any magazines? I wanted to glance through and take one or two home.” He’d quickly learned that others on and off the set would buy tabloids, read one article and then throw it out. He swore there was never a reason for him to buy another magazine again.

Jenny looked terrified. “Um, no. I haven’t seen any. Either nobody bought any or they’ve all been thrown out.”

That got a look from Kurt. He couldn’t help but think that people had been hiding from him all day. Jenny was the first person outside of hair, makeup, and costume that he’d seen today off set and they’d barely spoken to him. Now, with the lack of Jenny’s usual bubbly and gossiping behavior, Kurt knew something was up. Everyone was hiding something from him.

He opened his mouth to reply with curiosity, but Jenny squeaked and quickly left the room.

Kurt thought it all over as he went to return his costume. He ran into Blaine and Chase on the way.

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed, sounding a little surprised to see him. “You’re still here.”

“Hi sweety,” said Kurt, kissing Blaine’s cheek and ignoring Chase’s roll of the eyes. “Just getting the next script from Jenny before going home to make some hot chocolate and warm up the fire.”

Blaine smiled. “Great, I can’t wait.” Glancing at his watch Blaine sighed, “Listen, Chase and I have to practice our scene once more before we shoot. I should be home by midnight.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Kurt murmured. He gave Blaine one more chaste kiss before letting them pass, pausing when he felt a hand on his arm and looking up to see Chase smiling at him.

“I’m surprised you’re taking this so well,” Chase said, “A story like this usually leads to psychotic break downs. You may be the exception if you keep acting like this.”

Kurt tried to ask what he meant, but found himself trying to address thin air. He’d always disliked Chase, his smile made him look like he was constantly scheming and his sudden appearances and disappearances never helped. But Chase was an experienced soap actor, even if his first role had been when he was ten. Kurt couldn’t really do anything that wouldn’t look petty coming from an amateur.

It wasn’t until he was walking back to his room when it hit him, a story… a tabloid story. Giving a squeal of excitement he ran the rest of the way to his room, searching all the tables and shelves and random surfaces where a magazine could be left. He still hadn’t found anything by the time he reached his room, smiling excitedly at Jenny.

“Where is it?” he asked. He knew a story could easily be horrible… especially if he never actually got interviewed. But he couldn’t help be excited.

He’d been in LA for two years living with Blaine and staying in constant contact with Finn, Sam, and Puck who all lived in their own apartment across town. He and Blaine had gone to so many auditions those first few months, neither being able to get anything more than a few callbacks. But then they’d somehow been cast as each other’s boyfriends before it was even revealed that they were dating.

The brand new soap “Tomorrow Belongs To Me” was supposed to be cast completely from scratch, no old actors. The studio had managed to convince the director to allow one star though. Chase Hudgins, former child star ready for his big comeback. Kurt wasn’t familiar with his work, but it didn’t take long. And by the time the premiere aired, Kurt could tell his story by heart.

Most of the media about the show was about Chase’s comeback… at first. But once it got out that he and Blaine were dating off screen as well as on screen they could barely have a casual night out without being accosted by fans and paparazzi. Not that either of them cared that much.

However, all of the stories had been fluff about how sweet they were as a real life couple and how all the fan girls’ dreams had basically come true before they’d even wished it. But this didn’t sound like that. Maybe he’d been caught without makeup or something. There had been that one day after that party… Kurt shook his head, it was a bad day, and would not think about it unless it was in the story.

“Come on, Jenny,” he said, panting a little from his running, “I know there’s a story. Chase told me.”

“Oh, there’s a story all right,” she said. Taking a deep breath she shrugged, “But it’s just a story. I have the new script though, would you like to run some lines? I heard rumors that they were making someone pregnant.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I know it’s probably a bad one. But at least it’s a new one. Please, Jenny, at least tell me what it’s about.”

It was the visible slump that told Kurt Jenny had given up. Slowly she pulled a thin magazine from amongst the pile of scripts she was handing out. “Technically it’s not about you. I’m so sorry.”

Kurt tried not to feel too disappointed as he took the magazine, reminding himself that he was still somehow involved. He noticed it was one of those more immature tabloids he tended to avoid but overlooked that for now. He glanced at Jenny, silently asking where and smiled his thanks at her whispered, “Page 42.”

Biting his lip he flipped it open and before he even read the title he was sinking into the chair Jenny had moved behind him.

“Real life relationship over or on the rocks,” was the headline. Kurt barely saw it because he couldn’t take his eyes off of the picture, staring at what was clearly Blaine… kissing someone else. But the longer he stared, the more he recognized the other participant. Chase.

He tossed the magazine aside as if he’d been burned. Chase? Chase? How could Blaine…?

“No,” Kurt whispered, feeling himself going into denial despite what he had just seen. “It had to be photo shopped,” he said, looking up at Jenny, only to find her near tears. “He wouldn’t do that to me,” he said, standing back up and taking a step closer to his friend.

Oh god now came the anger.

“He loves me! He knows what he means to me! He wouldn’t fucking cheat on me with that… that… that dick!”

Jenny bit her lip, shrugging a little and looking away.

The movement made something click in Kurt’s head and he stepped closer. “How long have you known?” he asked. “How long have they been together?”

“I saw them together last month. But when I said something to Blaine he said I’d seen Chase kissing him and it wasn’t returned.” Jenny barely spoke above a whisper, but added quickly and clearly, “But I would have told you otherwise. If I’d thought it was more serious, and if I had known Blaine didn’t actually tell you like he said he would.”

Kurt groaned, stumbling back to the chair. “This is why no one’s been talking to me today isn’t it? They didn’t want me screwing up the tapings.” And as good an actor as he was, Kurt knew better than to think he would have been able to act in love with Blaine with this still fresh in his mind.

When Jenny nodded, Kurt just sighed and stood up, going over and collecting his jacket and wallet. “I’m going home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Do you want the new script?” Jenny asked as he passed her.

He stared at it in her hand for a second before shaking his head. “I won’t be able to concentrate on anything new. Tomorrow is finishing up this episode, so I’ll take it when I’m done.”

Jenny nodded and stepped out of the way, giving Kurt a supportive smile. At least one person was on his side.

Getting out of the studio wasn’t nearly as bad as he had expected. There were a few reporters, but they seemed to be more interested in Blaine and Chase at the moment. And it sounded like they were just trying to find out if the story was true, because the magazine was that terrible. Kurt had no interest in proving it either way.

When he got home he growled when he saw the article taped to the front door. It was then that he remembered that Chase had picked up Blaine later because Kurt had needed to be in early. The bastard (and Kurt didn’t know who he was referring to at this point) must have left it there on their way out.

Tearing it down he walked in, slamming the door and falling onto the living room couch. And against his better judgment he read it through. It was terrible. Apparently the only truthful thing was the photo, which had been emailed to them by an “anonymous” source.

Getting up, Kurt grabbed a lighter, went over to the kitchen sink and watched with sadistic glee as the glossy paper burned away as he touched the flame to the side of Chase’s face.

He didn’t know what to do. Blaine was still at the studio and wouldn’t be back for another few hours. But Kurt knew this was over. He didn’t want to just leave, especially before Blaine got to tell his side of the story, but Kurt wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stomach it.

Shaking his head, Kurt thought of the next best thing. After rinsing out the sink he went down the hall, pulled his luggage from the closet, then proceeded to pack all of his things. He had considered packing Blaine’s stuff, but didn’t like the idea of practically pushing him into Chase’s arms.

An hour and a half later Kurt had all his things packed. The luggage sat in the entrance, awaiting his exit, while some boxes were tucked away in the guest room, waiting for him to find a place to live. He knew he had a place to go, Finn had made it perfectly clear that he could stop by anytime he wanted, but Kurt didn’t like the idea of making that permanent.

So Kurt sat. Waiting. Watching the clock. And finally he heard a key in the door and Blaine’s voice.

“Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kurt heard himself growl, but remained quiet otherwise. He would not blow up at Blaine or Chase… yet.

“Uh… Kurt?” were the first words out of Blaine’s mouth once the door closed.

“I’m leaving,” said Kurt. “I don’t care when, or why you were kissing him. I don’t even care how long. All I care about is how.”

Blaine looked confused and opened his mouth to answer, but Kurt cut him off.

“How could you even touch that douchebag? How could you do that to me? But most importantly, how could you do that to us? I loved you, Blaine. And I probably still do because my chest feels like it’s on fire from the pain of my heart breaking. How could you do this?”

“Kurt, I love you,” Blaine said, reaching to touch his boyfriend, only to grasp at thin air. “I love you, but this is LA. Things happen that you can’t control.”

Kurt saw red, especially after he slapped Blaine. “That is the closest thing you’ll get as a response to that. Screw you, Blaine. I’m leaving. I’ll send someone over this weekend to get the rest of my things.”

“But Kurt – ”

“Shut it.”

Five minutes later Kurt was driving away, wishing he’d never have to see Blaine again, but knowing that wasn’t a choice.

* * *

“Shit, dude, what took you so long?”

“Nice to see you, too, Puck,” Kurt mumbled, pushing his way in and leaving his heavier bags for the boy to bring in. “And don’t call me dude.”

“Bro! You okay?” asked Finn, getting up from the couch to hug his brother.

Kurt held on tight, falling into the support his brother gave him.

“I’m surprised you didn’t call,” said Finn when he got no reply. “Puck saw the article this morning.”

“Dudes, he here yet?” Sam’s voice drifted down the hall.

“Just got in,” Puck replied.

There were quick footsteps and Kurt suddenly found himself in a Finn and Sam sandwich. The thought made him chuckle, and the small release of emotion was the gateway to the rest.

It was another twenty minutes later before Kurt got himself under control. By then he’d been moved onto the couch, curled up next to Finn, Puck at the other end and Sam on the floor in front of him, holding the box of tissues. Kurt could barely get over how well they were taking his tears. They always seemed to flounder whenever one of their girlfriends cried.

“I only found out a few hours ago,” he said. “Then I waited to hear Blaine’s two cents before coming here.”

“What did he have to say for himself?” Puck asked, arms folded across his chest.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. “Nothing good. Fuck, he didn’t even ask me not to leave. He didn’t even say he was sorry.” Kurt punched the couch next to Finn’s leg, drawing a startled yelp out of the boy. It seemed to break the tension and Kurt suddenly found himself giggling.

“I still need to go into work tomorrow,” he said, once he calmed down again. “I have one more scene to shoot with him for this episode.”

“Tough break, man,” Sam mumbled, patting one of Kurt’s feet. “Will you be able to do that?”

Kurt took a deep breath, gaining a little strength from the solid and constant touch of Finn’s hand on his back. “Once I get some sleep and a fresh start I should be able to get through tomorrow.”

“We’re here for ya, bro,” said Finn.

Kurt just smiled, curling into the boy and letting himself finally relax.

* * *

The next day was a lot harder than he expected. The scene called for him to profess his love to Blaine, revealing that his jerk of a character actually had a heart. They finished just before lunch and Kurt felt the tears as soon as the final cut was called.

“I can’t do this,” he said to Jimmy, their director. “It’s too fresh. I know I’ll get there, but this is too soon.”

Jimmy sighed, nodding a bit. “It’s shit.”

Kurt had no idea what exactly that was supposed to be referring to, but he waited, hoping for some positive feedback.

“We’re a day or two ahead of schedule for the season,” Jimmy sighed. “I’ll give everyone the weekends off. And you can take next week. We’ll shoot all the scenes you aren’t in. That enough time for you?”

Kurt smiled, wiping away a grateful tear. “That should be plenty. Thank you so much, Jimmy.”

“Yeah, well, that’s all the sympathy you get. I’m pretty sure it’s you two that got this show a second season. Who knows what’ll happen now?”

Nodding, Kurt walked away, quickly heading to his dressing room to avoid having to talk to anyone else. He was not in the mood for any more questions.

Walking into the townhouse, Kurt noted that the shower was running and was grateful that he’d get a few more moments of peace before he’d have to once again face the world. Lying on the couch, he let himself think about what he needed to do in order to move on, knowing he’d have to see Blaine everyday.

He was very surprised when Puck appeared, only a little surprised at his lack of a shirt, and not at all surprised that he cringed at the tears on Kurt’s face.

“You okay, man,” Puck asked, clearly uncomfortable and unsure of how to react to this situation.

Kurt sighed. He opened his mouth to say yes but quickly shut it and shook his head. He was nowhere near being able to lie about it yet.

“Shit.” Puck ran a hand over his head and took a deep breath, and walked over. Putting out a hand he waited for Kurt to take it, but the boy only stared at it. “Come on, Kurt. You need rest and I doubt you got very much sleep last night on the couch.”

Kurt just wiped away his tears. “I’m fine. I just want to be alone.”

Rolling his eyes, Puck sighed and reached down, pulling Kurt up and practically over his shoulder. It said a lot that Kurt didn’t do more than groan and hit half-heartedly at Puck’s back.

“Please, Puck. Just leave me alone.”

Puck quickly went into his room, carefully settling Kurt on the bed. “I don’t have to work until Monday. I’ll attempt to sleep on the couch and you can get at least a few nights sleep.”

“Why are you doing this?” asked Kurt, already feeling drowsy. Puck was right, he hadn’t slept very well.

“Just go to sleep Kurt.”

* * *

He wasn’t sure how much later it was, but when Kurt woke up again he didn’t feel any more rested. Rolling over he saw Puck walk in with a glass of water. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Barely an hour. And you’ve been tossing and turning.” Puck held out a glass of water, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Drink some. You aren’t getting sick are you?”

Kurt sipped at the water. “No. I just don’t think I’m used to sleeping by myself anymore.” He put the glass on the side table before nuzzling back down into the pillow. “It definitely has nothing to do with the comfort of the bed.”

Puck smiled, “Wouldn’t you expect me to have a high quality bed?”

“Touché.”

Puck shifted, as if he was going to lie down and Kurt stared in surprise. “What are you doing?”

Without answering, Puck lied down completely, wrapping his arms around Kurt. “You said you’re not used to sleeping alone. You need sleep and I’m the only one here.”

Kurt wanted to argue, but once again he found sleep pulling him away. He couldn’t help but feel confused though. Just the night before, Puck had barely touched him with his foot. Now he held Kurt in his arms… in his bed? If Kurt wasn’t so tired and heartbroken he’d giggle at that idea.

For now he relaxed into the warmth and strength that was another man’s arms. He’d leave it for later whether or not he noticed that he fit closer to Puck better then Blaine.

* * *

“No!” Kurt yelled into the phone. “I’m sorry, this interview is over.” Slamming the phone onto the counter he let out a huff and walked over to the couch, sitting down heavily.

“What was that all about?” asked Finn. He was sitting in the chair closest to Kurt.

All the boys were watching a game. They’d left the couch to Kurt, giving him his space, and he was grateful for it. But Finn was within reach for a brotherly touch. Sam was always in his line of vision on the opposite chair, and Puck sat on the floor at what would be the foot of the couch to Kurt. No one knew that Kurt had slept in Puck’s bed the night before. Nor that he planned to do the same tonight. He was just thankful for the silent support.

“Yeah, if the reporters are bothering you that much why do you bother to do interviews?” asked Sam.

“I’m a celebrity,” Kurt explained, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. “I have no misconceptions that I will be able to move on without anything becoming public. But I refuse to make up with Blaine just because my fans want to continue watching us live out their fanfiction.”

“What’s fanfiction?” asked Finn.

“Not the point, man,” said Puck, tossing a piece of popcorn at Finn, laughing when he caught it in his mouth.

Kurt grinned, feeling himself relax again. “I’m not getting back together with Blaine. I may need to forgive him, otherwise I won’t be able to act. But I’m not in any hurry.”

“Don’t you have to go back to work on Monday?” asked Finn.

“Jimmy gave me the week off. Of course, I have no idea what to do with all that free time and no boyfriend, but…” he left it hanging, his breath hitching. Dropping his head back, he punched the couch in frustration. “I don’t want to miss him. Everyone keeps reminding me of how good he was to me.”

“No he wasn’t, Kurt,” said Sam. “He hurt you. And that’s unforgivable.”

Just then the phone rang and Kurt sighed. “Should I answer it?”

“Well, think of what they’d say if you didn’t,” pointed out Finn.

Sighing, Kurt stood and answered the phone. As he heard the same questions he’d been asked so many times earlier in the day he answered half-heartedly while letting himself listen to his friends’ conversation.

“How did they get our number anyways?” Finn was asking. “I thought we only used the landline for emergencies.”

“Yeah. And Blaine happened to know that number,” answered Puck. “Damn it, I never liked that guy. He always just rubbed me the wrong way.”

“But it’s not about him. It’s about Kurt,” Sam reminded everyone.

Kurt grinned, barely listening to the reporter now on the other end of the phone.

“Right. And the paparazzi aren’t going to leave him alone until he either gets back with Blaine,” pointed out Finn, “Or does something else to attract their attention.”

“What? Like get a new boyfriend?” Sam didn’t sound like he liked the idea and Kurt had to agree. “There’s no way we can do that to him. Even if he wanted a new boyfriend, can you imagine how hard it would be to find someone who wasn’t interested in his popularity?”

“Well we like him for him. I could care less that he’s famous.”

Finn’s unwavering loyalty made Kurt laugh and he had to quickly shush the reporter so he could continue his eavesdropping.

“That’s a lie Finn and you know it,” said Sam, laughter in his voice.

“Okay, so I’d be bummed if he wasn’t famous, but that’s not why I like him.”

That pulled another laugh out of Kurt and this time when the reporter kept talking he just hung up. Staying in the kitchen, deciding to listen, unnoticed, a little longer.

“Do you think one of us should pretend to be his boyfriend?” asked Sam. “I mean, if he wants?”

“Well it can’t be me,” said Finn, “Everyone knows I’m his brother. That would probably cause a bigger problem for him.”

Biting his lip in amusement, Kurt stepped out. “I don’t know. I think we could have fun with that.”

“You really think you two could kiss in public?” asked Sam, tossing a handful of popcorn up into air and not catching a single one.

Kurt rolled his eyes, shoving Sam in the shoulder. “You’re cleaning that up before I go to bed.”

“I’ll do it.” All eyes turned to Puck in surprise. “What? Finn’s his brother and Sam’s got a girl.”

“What does that have to do with cleaning up popcorn?” asked Finn.

Ignoring his brother, Kurt reminded all of them, “I never said yes to a new boyfriend. Real or fake,” but there was no laughter in his voice. Puck had always been nice, making him feel like one of the guys, but he’d never been particularly close.

“You’re already annoyed by the paparazzi,” said Puck, gaze focused on his stretched out feet and not at Kurt. “It’s only going to get worse. At least I can act as a buffer sometimes. Especially when you go out. I know you’ll go crazy if you have to stay inside for a week.”

“Puck has a good point,” said Finn, staring at his best friend in confusion.

“I’ll think about it,” said Kurt, voice quiet. “Do you guys mind if I go to bed?”

“Sure thing,” said Sam, already working on cleaning up the popcorn he’d spilled earlier.

“But the game…”

“Finn.” Puck stopped the boy’s protests quickly.

Pouting a little, Finn turned off the tv and the three boys headed down the hallway to their bedrooms.

Kurt readied himself for bed before checking on the others. Once he heard the quiet sounds of Sam’s video game and the less quiet sounds of Finn’s snoring, he finally let himself go to Puck’s room.

He heard no reply to his quiet knock, but opened the door anyway. He wasn’t surprised to see Puck on his computer, reading glasses on and shirt off. Sighing quietly, Kurt walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, back to Puck.

“Don’t you think it’ll look like I was the one cheating on Blaine if I have another boyfriend so fast?”

“Well, people could pity me because I’m the rebound,” Puck pointed out. “I’ll do what needs to be done.”

Kurt glanced over his shoulder. “And what do you think needs to be done?”

Slowly, Puck set his computer aside, carefully placed his glasses on top, and moved closer, pulling Kurt to look him in the face. “What needs to be done is for you to get over Blaine enough so you can get on with your life and career. And you won’t be able to do that if the paparazzi are constantly asking you questions about it all and insisting you get back together.” Moving away, Puck gave his usual smirk, “Plus, he was holding you back. Now that you’re free of him you can move on to bigger things than a soap opera. Like prime time.”

Kurt just laughed and shook his head. “I’ll think about it,” he whispered. Then he turned off the lamp closest to him and lied down to sleep. He already knew Puck would stay quiet and as still as possible.

* * *

The next morning all the men left for their respective jobs, leaving Kurt to relax on the couch. However, after a few hours he was so bored that he was willing to read any magazine the boys got. So, deciding to brave the outside world, Kurt made his way to the mailroom. Maybe he’d be able to sweet talk the mailman and get their mail early.

He was surprised when he found a plastic shopping bag shoved into his arms seconds after his name left his mouth.

“I don’t know how they know you’re living here, but I sure hope it doesn’t get nationwide. I don’t have the ability to deal with that much mail.”

Kurt gave a sympathetic smile and promised to check in regularly, just in case.

An hour later, Kurt found himself staring at an assortment of letters to himself and to his character (how those people managed to figure out his address… he didn’t want to know). Nearly all of them begging him to forgive Blaine. A few had some very scathing comments towards the boy and Kurt made sure to save those for his own ammunition, towards Blaine or anyone else.

He could feel a headache coming on and fell back on the couch. There was no way these letters would stop. No matter how many times he told the public that he and Blaine were over for good.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out and pressed his fifth speed dial. “Meet me at Moonshadows at one o’clock.” Then he hung up. He refused to think about this. All he wanted to think about in that moment was what he would wear for such an event.

* * *

At the restaurant, Kurt had asked for some privacy until his guest arrived and then wanted to be seated outside. The maitre d’ looked a little confused but Kurt gave his most charming smile and was led to a quiet corner.

Fifteen minutes later he got a text from Puck and he smiled heading towards the front. “Hey sweety,” he said, kissing a shocked and confused Puck on the cheek. “Glad you could make it on such short notice.” Turning, Kurt nodded that they were ready to be showed to their table.

“What’s going on, Kurt?” Puck whispered. “You’re lucky I had a meeting today or else I’d be really underdressed right now.”

“You win,” Kurt whispered back. “I started getting fan mail. This all needs to stop.”

Stopping in front of their table, Kurt noted happily that they were right next to the little fence. He also smiled wider when Puck pulled his seat out for him.

“Okay,” said Puck once they were seated, “Why are we out here?”

“Because it’s just a matter of time before the paparazzi show up. I tweeted that I was going out for lunch and I happen to know that the maitre d’ here loves the show.”

Puck nodded slowly. “So why are we out here?”

Kurt sighed. “Because you need to be seen with me. We need to make this as public as we can if it’s going to work. I hope you don’t mind answering questions. Just keep an ear open to make sure our stories line up.”

They’d no sooner gotten their drinks than a reporter shoved a tape recorder between them.

“Kurt, who are you eating lunch with today? Where’s Blaine?”

“This is an old high school friend,” said Kurt smoothly, “Noah Puckerman. And I have no idea where Blaine is, nor do I care.”

“So are you saying that Blaine is completely out of the picture?”

“He better be,” mumbled Puck.

That got a grin out of Kurt and the full interest of the reporter. “What exactly is that supposed to mean, Noah?”

“Puck,” he corrected. “And it’s supposed to mean exactly what it sounds like. Blaine hurt Kurt. The only picture they should be in together is from the cast Christmas party.”

Hearing Kurt laugh, the reporter swung the recorder around just as a cameraman appeared. “How did you two… reconnect?”

Kurt tilted his head, wondering how to approach this. “We ran into each other the night the article came out. I was getting ice cream and he knew I rarely divulge in empty calories. So he invited me over to talk.” Kurt shrugged, “We just kind of clicked. We’ve been hanging out all weekend.”

“So you’re gay?” the second reported asked, shoving his camera in Puck’s face.

Puck just smirked. “Hey, what can I say? A hot bod is a hot bod. Besides, Kurt’s got a lot more than just that. I’m a lucky man.”

And so it went, reporters asking question after question. When the waiter asked if he should tell them to leave Kurt just shook his head and explained that he’d expected it to happen. Though he conceded that if the paparazzi were bothering other customers then of course they should leave.

Surprisingly, neither man slipped up in their story and they made it home without creating any other unsavory stories.

* * *

“When Kurt Hummel disappeared after the untimely reveal of Blaine Anderson’s affair with their co-star Chase Hudgins, many of us wondered what would happen to one of the top soap operas of the year.”

“Kurt you’re on tv!” Finn yelled.

Walking out of the kitchen, Kurt grinned at the images of Puck and him. “Noah, you’re on tv!” he hollered.

There were some thumps and curses, but Puck only missed a few seconds of the report.

“But only four days later we find him with unknown, Noah Puckerman. Who’s that? Well, “Puck” went to high school with our dear Kurt Hummel. What did they have to say about their new relationship?”

The show switched to shots of them from lunch. “We just kind of clicked,” Kurt watched himself say.

“A hot bod is a hot bod,” Puck smirked back.

“Dude!” Finn yelled, tossing a pillow at his best friend.

Avoiding the projectile easily, Puck frowned. “That’s not all I said. They cut out half of my comment.”

“Relax Finn,” said Kurt, watching as the reporter smoothly transitioned into a story about Brad Pitt, “I heard what he said. And it was sweet. Really.”

“Yeah man, I also said I was lucky,” mumbled Puck, only earning himself another glare.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. “Enough. Puck, think of specifics that we can talk about tomorrow evening.”

“What’s going on tomorrow evening?” Puck asked, standing up at attention.

“You and I are having a quiet dinner where we can amp up the romance and follow it up with a one-on-one interview.”

“With who?”

“I’m returning a favor to Mercedes. She told Blaine and I about the auditions for the show and I am giving her cousin an exclusive to help with her career.”

“Oh,” was Puck’s only reply before he disappeared back into his room. He looked very contemplative which earned him extra teasing from Kurt when they discussed some details before going to sleep later that night.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kurt whispered as they waited to be seated at his requested table, the one right next to the front window. “I know I’m asking a lot from you.”

Puck shrugged, gently placing his hand at the base of Kurt’s back. “Remember that I offered to do this, Kurt.”

“But that was before I decided to flaunt it for the paparazzi.”

Chuckling, Puck gave Kurt a gentle push when the hostess reappeared. “Relax, babe, I wouldn’t be doing this if I hated the idea.”

That made Kurt pause, but he couldn’t say anything about it because he could already see a camera flash from outside and he had a show to perform.

It started out well when Puck rushed to hold Kurt’s chair for him. Then it got a little awkward once they were both staring at each other.

“We need to start talking or else they’ll get suspicious when our lips aren’t moving,” Kurt grinned.

“I’m sure they would make up a story about us spending the entire evening staring lovingly into each other’s eyes,” joked Puck, breaking his eyes away to look at the menu.

“Yes, we don’t need words to talk,” laughed Kurt.

Puck was quiet for a second before he let out his own chuckle. “Yeah, well, I don’t think that would work very well with us. I’d probably interpret something you were thinking completely wrong.”

“Hmm, probably. But I would still find it amusing to hear what you believe I’m thinking. And you can stop looking at the menu, I’ve already ordered for us.”

And almost as if she had been waiting, the waitress walked up with a bottle of wine and allowed Kurt to test it before pouring them both glasses.

“You think you know what I want?” asked Puck, taking a sip from his glass and raising an eyebrow at how high end it tasted.

“No. But I know what you like and if I didn’t pre-order then we’d be here for at least two hours and we have an appointment to keep.”

“How long will we have to wait for the food then. Cause I wasn’t going to say anything, but I’m starving.”

Kurt laughed. “We can ask them to bring it out whenever we’re ready. Should I tell our waitress?”

“Can we? I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

Ten minutes later Puck found himself staring at what was apparently duck. “Isn’t this a little over the top?”

“Well, if I wanted to pre-order, it was either this or some form of pork. And while I know you have no qualms about eating non-kosher meals, I didn’t want to chance your mother seeing it on tv. If it makes you feel any better, I got bacon for breakfast.”

“Sweet,” smiled Puck, digging in.

* * *

“I saw some footage of you two at dinner,” said Jasmine, as the three of them were getting makeup put on. “Noah looked a little handsy.”

“What can I say, I’m a textile guy,” shrugged Puck, smirking into the mirror.

Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored the man. “What has Mercedes told you exactly?”

“Just that you two were barely friends in high school,” said Jasmine, looking through some of her notes, “and that you aren’t really dating. This is just to get your fans off your back so you can move on from Blaine.”

“We were great friends in high school,” argued Puck, wrinkling his nose when he recognized that he was getting blush on his face.

“Our senior year,” countered Kurt.

“Save it for the camera boys,” sing-songed Jasmine. “Now, I’m going to be rough and upfront with my questions, but I’ll let you approve the final cut before it airs. So don’t worry about slipping up.”

“Thank you,” smiled Kurt, reseating himself as the crew backed away and the cameras started rolling. He glanced over at Puck, recognizing his nerves as the man licked his lips. He reached over and squeezed his hand, “Relax, Noah, this isn’t a live interview or anything.”

Kurt could feel the way Puck seemed to relax almost immediately and dropped the man’s hand as Jasmine went through the initial introductions.

“Now,” Jasmine continued, “Everyone knows your story, Kurt. We all know that you dated Blaine since your junior year of high school. But what we really want to know is who Noah is.”

“Call me Puck, please.” Noah couldn’t help but notice how Kurt’s smile became a bit more forced. They’d planned for Kurt to take the lead, but it looked like it may change.

“Of course. So Puck, how long have you known Kurt?”

Puck thought for a second. They’d thought out a few random details, but most of them were for the past weekend. They weren’t supposed to have known they lived so close together until recently. So he decided to just go with the truth until their fake story came up. “Technically we lived in the same town our whole lives, but I really only knew who he was when we started high school.”

“Did you become instant friends?”

Kurt laughed. “Friends? He threw my into a dumpster on my first day of school.” Kurt immediately bit his lip, “I mean… Sorry, Puck,” he whispered.

Jasmine gave Puck a look of surprise. “Is it true that you threw him in the dumpster?”

Slowly Puck nodded. “More than once, actually. And most of the way through our sophomore year.” He shrugged, grinning and giving Kurt a wink. “What can I say? It took me a while to realize pulling on pigtails would never actually work.”

“Are you saying you’ve liked Kurt since you met him?”

“I guess. I think I was still too young to realize exactly what I was feeling. But I do know I looked forward to being able to get my hands on him a few times a week.”

“Noah,” Kurt hissed.

To Kurt’s dismay, both reporter and fake-boyfriend ignored him.

“But is it true that you slept with many of the girls in your school? In your town even?”

“Two words,” smirked Puck, “De and Nile. I was scared. I saw the crap Kurt got and didn’t want the same to happen to me. I spent two years building up my tough guy reputation.”

“In order to… what? Be able to tell him the truth?”

“Yeah, and not get beat up about it. I was pretty close too. Then he transferred, met Blaine, and I chickened out. I wanted him to be happy, and clearly Blaine made him happy.”

Jasmine turned to Kurt, giving him a moment to recompose himself into a love-struck boyfriend. “Did you ever know about any of this?”

“I had no idea,” Kurt smiled, squeezing Puck’s hand.

Puck applauded himself on not wincing in pain. Kurt was clearly not happy about the sudden story telling. Thankfully, they soon got to the point where their story was supposed to have started and Kurt relaxed his death grip on Puck’s hand.

* * *

“I can’t believe you told her all that crap, Noah!” Kurt yelled as soon as they were through the front door an hour and half later. “Now all of our friends are going to think you’ve been in love with me since we were freshmen and keep asking us questions.”

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Puck, a little irked that Kurt was making such a big deal out of this.

“Because, the more people we have to tell about our charade the more likely the truth will get out. I love our friends but you know they all love gossip and they’ll tell their friends the truth and someone will eventually tell a reporter, either by accident or for money.” Kurt huffed and dropped onto the couch. “Jasmine will have the final product tomorrow afternoon and it’ll be on the evening news. We better enjoy a quiet night while we can.”

Just then Sam walked out. “Uh, Kurt, there’s something you’re going to want to see,” he said, not meeting Kurt’s eyes as he turned on the television.

“What is it Sam? I know there’s probably stuff from our dinner. I planned it that way. And don’t worry, I told Puck to do that thing with his foot,” he added a little louder as Finn came out to join them.

“It’s not that, Kurt,” said Finn, “Not that it doesn’t bother me.”

“What are you two talking about?”

“And now, for our exclusive first look into Noah Puckerman,” said a smiling female reporter.

Kurt squeaked in shock as he saw footage from barely an hour ago of what looked like an interview with Puck. Kurt wasn’t even in it.

When it was over, Sam quickly turned off the tv, leaving the four of them in silence.

“Dude, way to improvise,” said Finn, only a little nervous at Kurt’s lack of response.

“This won’t work,” said Kurt, eyes wide and scared. “All of our friends will know the truth and it will eventually get out. We can’t keep this up.”

“What truth?” asked Puck, voice low.

Kurt gave him a look of pure disbelief. “You really think our friends will believe that you’ve been in love with me for that long?”

Finn opened his mouth to say something but Puck cut him off. “Our friends can believe whatever the hell they want. Isn’t this supposed to be for the paparazzi? Isn’t this all just a show to you?”

“That’s what I’m saying. I already told you that word will eventually get to the media,” Kurt argued. “Why did you say all of those things?”

Puck just stared, face completely blank. “I’m going to bed. Hope you have a good night’s sleep.”

Kurt knew, just by the way Puck closed his door a little harder than usual, that he was going to have to sleep on the couch that night.

* * *

The rest of the week went by slowly, lonely, and awkwardly. Puck was quiet, keeping to himself and making all of his roommates confused. Kurt took less than a day to get over his anger and started to worry about why Puck reacted the way he did.

Kurt’s worry didn’t help with his sleep either. He’d been spoiled by Puck and his bed and now it was even harder to fall asleep. Apparently it showed, because the night before Kurt had to return to work, Puck silently waved towards his room. He didn’t sleep with Kurt, but the smell of him seemed to help just as much.

As a peace offering, the next day, Kurt offered to let Puck accompany him to the set.

“Are you sure?” Puck asked, his excitement clearly showing through his forced uncaring façade. “You haven’t let any of us back on set since Finn ate half of the food table thing.”

Kurt grinned and shrugged. “I’m just inviting you. Besides, you’re supposed to be my boyfriend and we haven’t really shown ourselves in public since the interview.”

Puck just nodded and proceeded to get ready in five minutes and wait for Kurt for another twenty.

As soon as they walk into the studio, Kurt was really glad that he invited Puck, because he could swear every look he got was one of sympathy. Apparently no one seemed to care that he managed to find himself a decent piece of eye candy so quickly after being burned by Blaine.

Well, almost everyone gave him a sympathetic look. Everyone except Chase. Chase readily put his hands all over Blaine whenever Kurt was within eyesight. Kurt was happy to hide away in makeup and wardrobe for an hour as he studied the script. Puck stayed close, eyes wide in awe.

Eventually, Kurt had to face the world once again and headed back to set. Jimmy gave him a look and Kurt just smiled reassuringly. He wasn’t exactly happy to be there, but he looked forward to getting back to work. It was a little hard acting across from Blaine, but he just put a little extra effort into channeling his inner Sebastian Smythe and it was that much easier.

However, as soon as cut was called on the final take for the first scene Kurt felt himself deflating from that extra effort. He’d never considered his role to be difficult, but this was turning out to be a lot less easy than he’d expected. Jimmy seemed to notice and called for a fifteen minute break and gave Kurt his biggest smile and thumbs up for a job well done.

Without thinking about it, Kurt walked over and slumped into Puck’s arms. “God, I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

Puck stiffened for a moment before relaxing and giving Kurt a quick squeeze. “I’ve never seen you act so well. You’re doing great.”

“But I have to be here for at least another eight hours. I’ll be so drained.”

Just then a rather loud moan made them both look over to see Blaine completely wrapped up in Chase. Chase was obviously taking control, but Blaine didn’t look uncomfortable at all.

Kurt just turned back into Puck, grinning slightly when he heard the man growl. “Down boy,” he said. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back. “So we’re good now? Are you okay? I still have no idea what happened last week.”

Puck sighed and shrugged. “I’m fine, I guess. And I don’t feel like we’re “good” but I want to be here for you.”

Kurt bit his lip and was about to say something, but Jimmy called him back to set. “We need to talk, Noah.”

“Lunch. We’ll go to a street vendor,” Puck said quickly, making a decision on the spot. He was thankful when Kurt was called again, because he couldn’t argue about the reporters that would swarm them.

* * *

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Kurt said, eyes shifting around nervously. He didn’t like the idea of having absolutely no barriers between him and cameras.

“Don’t worry,” said Puck, paying for Kurt’s hotdog and his own footlong.

“And I can’t believe you’re planning on eating that while expecting people to take pictures of you.

“I can’t help it if the media has a dirty mind,” smirked Puck. “I just like a lot of food and it’s easier to eat one long hotdog than have to deal with two.”

Kurt had to bite his lip before proving that his own mind was in the gutter too.

No sooner had they found a bench to sit on than a flash went off, causing Kurt to immediately loose his appetite. Puck just grinned, eating his own meal quickly.

“Relax babe,” he said, “I just thought we should have a photo-op. I’ll get you a coffee while you shoot the next scene to make up for it.”

“You better,” grumbled Kurt. “I look terrible.”

“You look like your character.”

“Exactly.”

Puck rolled his eyes and took his last bite. They could hear reporters getting closer and Kurt hugged himself, feeling very uncomfortable.

“Can we please go back, Puck? I don’t feel up to having to act for them too.”

Sighing, Puck stood, holding a hand out for Kurt. “After I do one thing.”

“What’s that?” asked Kurt, taking Puck’s hand and standing.

He had very little time to react because he suddenly found himself wrapped in Puck’s arms with the man’s lips on his. He was vaguely aware of twice as many flashes going off than before but he didn’t care. Kurt was pretty sure he hadn’t been kissed like this in a very, very long time… if ever.

Instead of pulling away, Puck held him closer and kissed him behind the ear. “I never lied.”

Kurt didn’t have time to reply, because Puck was already leading him back towards the studio. “W-where are we going?”

Puck sends a look over his shoulder. “I kinda screwed up some of your makeup and you’ll need a little extra time to get it fixed.”

That distracted Kurt enough and he started trying to fix it himself, even though he had no idea how bad it really was.

Unfortunately, Jimmy noticed Kurt’s slightly relaxed, if numb, state and kept him going almost nonstop. So while Puck may have followed through with his promise of coffee, they didn’t have any decent moments to talk. At least, not until they got home.

When they walked in the door, Puck gave Sam a look and the blonde was already trying to get Finn out the door to get dinner before Kurt had his jacket off. Puck wasn’t even sure if Kurt noticed Sam and Finn walking out the door.

“You never lied about what?” Kurt asked as if hours hadn’t passed since Puck’s comment.

“Other than what you and I discussed, I never told a single lie to Jasmine last week.” Puck made sure to keep his distance, wanting Kurt to soak in the information without any kind of interference.

It didn’t take long, because Kurt was soon staring at him with wide eyes. “You mean you… you’re…?”

“I love you, Kurt,” said Puck, not taking his eyes off the actor.

Kurt knew he shouldn’t. Hell, he’d only been romantically involved with Puck for a week, and he hadn’t even thought about it seriously. But that didn’t seem to stop him from wrapping his arms around Puck and taking another kiss.

Neither boy spoke until they both were on Puck’s bed, stripped down to their boxers. And even then, it was Puck that pulled away and looked down at the beautiful man.

“Are you sure about this?” he said, voice clearly revealing that he hoped Kurt’s response was positive.

Slowly, Kurt took a deep breath, running his hands over Puck’s scalp, clenching in the mo-hawk that still remained despite multiple protests from every single person the boy knew. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” whispered Kurt. It may have been a bit of an exaggeration, but Puck didn’t seem to care.

* * *

Almost an hour later, it was Sam who walked in on the naked couple.

Kurt squeaked, trying desperately to cover himself. “I thought you’d learned to knock, Sam.”

Sam just grinned, handing a bag of what smelled like Thai food to Puck, clearly checking him out a little. “Around here, an open door means open arms.”

“Well now it means distracted minds,” grumbled Kurt.

Sam turned to him, giving him a once over very similar to the one he’d given Puck. “Fair enough. Just remember that Finn is easily scarred.” Then he left, carefully closing the door behind him.

“Are you sure, Noah?” Kurt whispered after a few silent moments as they ate their food.

“About what?” Puck asked around a mouthful of sticky rice.

“You said that you lo-,”

“I’ve known since the day I first saw you kick a football,” interrupted Puck.

Kurt blushed a little but grinned. “Really?”

“Dude, you were hot, had a voice, and could kick a ball. What wouldn’t I have liked?” Puck was being so nonchalant about it all, trying to steal from Kurt’s container, which Kurt automatically stopped as second nature. “Besides, why do you think I left the team so quickly after you?”

“Because you thought you belonged more with the glee club?” Kurt asked. He had assumed all the boys had had the same reasons as him.

“Yeah, but I belonged there because you were there.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kurt asked after another moment of contemplative silence.

“I saw how you were treated and I was scared.”

“For… god Puck, how many years has it been?”

Slowly, Puck put down his food and looked straight at Kurt, much like he’d done when they first got home. “I was scared until a few weeks into junior year. But by the time I kicked myself into gear and was ready to do something about it I was too late. You’d transferred and met Blaine.”

“But…”

Puck put a finger to Kurt’s lips and gave him a sad smile. “You have no idea how much time I wasted fantasizing about telling you the truth and seeing you drop Blaine and run to me. But as happy as those thoughts made me… I could see how happy Blaine made you.

“Kurt, I couldn’t take away your happiness, not just for me. So I watched. I made sure that Blaine was keeping you happy ready to step in at the first sign of him hurting you.” He glanced away then, biting his lip. “I saw what he did at Scandals. God, I almost chased him down that night. But Lauren talked me down, told me to see how you would handle it. We’d both decided that I had to give you a week to work out problems. Then I could step in.”

Kurt smiled. “I almost wish you had stepped in that night. We may have moved past it, but… I don’t think I handled it the way I should have.”

Reaching out, Puck took Kurt’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “Well, it doesn’t matter. We’re here now, aren’t we? You don’t plan on going anywhere for a while right?”

Kurt shook his head. “But I can’t say it, Noah. I’ve never thought of you as anything other than a friend.”

“Even after all that?” Puck smirked, waving to the rumpled sheets.

“Okay, so I may have fantasized about some friends with benefits scenarios, but you know what I mean.”

Puck nodded, moving the remnants of their meal to the floor and pulling Kurt into a hug. “I know what you mean. I’ve waited this long just to be able to kiss you. I won’t be too picky about what you say afterwards. Just as long as we can keep kissing… and stuff.”

The comment got him a slap to the chest followed by a soothing kiss. “We’re definitely not stopping that.”

Kissing Kurt on the forehead, Puck let out a happy sigh and relaxed completely into the bed. “I’m calling Jimmy and ordering him to give you the day off tomorrow,” he said.

“Why?” asked Kurt, sitting up and looking at his boyfriend in surprise.

“Because I finally got you. For real. And tomorrow belongs to me.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Puck a sharp slap on the thigh but didn’t argue. Instead he just rested his head on Puck’s chest and corrected him with a gentle, “Tomorrow belongs to us.”

The End


End file.
